


Confusión

by Giny04



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, muy triste, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron cae en la batalla (Episodio 3x08 “Caminos separados”): descripción de los segundos después de ser alcanzado por la espada enemiga.<br/>Ninguna intención de violar ningún copyright ni ningún registro de la propiedad intelectual. Ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen y animo a todo el mundo a comprar y ver la serie y formar parte de este fantástico fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusión

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues esto se podría escribir mucho mejor pero, sinceramente, no tenía fuerzas para releerlo y corregirlo, mucho menos para mejorarlo. Necesitaba sacarme esto, así que perdonad por las incongruencias.

CONFUSIÓN

 

Confusión. Eso es todo cuanto puede sentir cuando el frío metal traspasa la piel, corta el músculo, desgarra la carne. Confusión. 

Confusión primero, sí; después dolor: un dolor inconsciente, no obstante, aún no sentido, llegado desde las mismas vísceras para aflorar en un grito ahogado, un dolor que todavía no duele, pero quema poco a poco las entrañas y difumina la consciencia. 

El cuerpo desvanece, es decir, pero su mente aún es incapaz de comprender qué ha sucedido, y sólo cuando la sangre comienza a correr de tal modo que su visión es la prueba fehaciente de lo acaecido, entonces es cuando el dolor se apodera de cada nervio, nubla el juicio, y ya nada más existe sino el ser desgarrado, un dolor tan acerado e intenso que escapa a cualquier descripción: es un cristal que se rompe en pedazos, agrietándose, resquebrajándose, estallando en mil añicos decididos a hundirse en la carne, y destrozarla. 

Confusión. En algún momento el entendimiento desfallece, se disipa, ya no se escucha nada sino un sonido lejano y confuso, sordo, una amalgama de escudos chocando, espadas blandiendo, gritos, llantos, tal vez rugidos, tal vez clamores; la colisión de los metales, la rasgadura de los cueros, el mortal y brutal encuentro de las aleaciones, ¡el caos! 

Agron cae arrodillado.

Poco a poco los latidos del corazón aplacan el clamor, se van adueñando de las ondas y la batalla alrededor no es ya sino algo remoto y lejano. Es como la fortaleza invadida poco a poco por ejércitos, soldados que la asaltan irrumpiendo en cada una de sus salas, incluso las más recónditas. Sólo queda el palpitar de un corazón que preve su final y un subsconciente que proyecta lo que siempre quiso ocultar y encerrar en su prisión de miedos nocturnos y desasosiegos. 

\- Agron – una voz le llama. No es un grito: su tono es sosegado, incluso apacible -. Agron – repite, y Agron reúne sus fuerzas para buscar con la mirada el rostro de quien llama su nombre. 

\- ¿Duro? – murmura –. Duro, ¿eres tú, hermano? – su voz débil, moribunda; su visión turbia y difusa -. No puede ser, estás muerto. 

O tal vez no, porque el hermano ríe - ¿por qué ríe? -, frente a él, de pie, con su amplia sonrisa, la que hace florecer los hoyuelos en su mejilla y brillar sus ojos oscuros – “hermano, cuánto te he echado de menos, hermano” -. Parece tan real que es prácticamente imposible que no sea más que una alucinación: el mundo de las sombras y de los caídos comienza, parece, a adueñarse de la luz... “Es la hora del anochecer, Agron”, se dice, “y de entre los muertos te visitan”. 

\- Duro... – murmura de nuevo, la mirada perdida en la inexistencia de su silueta, en la diafanidad de las líneas. Y lejos, muy lejos, detrás de la figura del joven el mundo sigue su ritmo, la batalla continúa, vidas escapan y regresan, amigos caen y se levantan. Estruendo. Alboroto. Confusión. Todo queda ya lejos, muy lejos. 

\- Duro... 

\- Agron – le contesta, y está feliz. El hermano está feliz, le está mirando con el mismo gesto con el que le recordaba invitarle a jugar y corretear más allá de las orillas del Rin, como cuando siendo niños la inocencia existía en verdad en una sonrisa en los labios-. Agron, hermano...

\- ¿Cómo puedes dirigirme palabras si estás muerto, joder? – le interrumpe, el dolor traspasando cada uno de sus átomos. 

\- Agron – continúa llamándole, con la sonrisa que ahora incluso se dilata: no hay enfado en su mirada -. Agron, eres un idiota. 

Pero el mayor de los hermanos no puede responder, no entiende si quiera la razón, no tiene fuerzas, se siente desvanecer, caer en la incosciencia, cada uno de sus miembros abandonándole, sumiéndole en las sombras. “Duro, me das la bienvenida” dice, pero no puede asegurar si lo ha dicho en voz alta o su palabra ha quedado enterrada en el pensamiento. 

\- No, Agron – le dice. ¡Qué bello está! Lleva las ropas de un rebelde, de un hombre libre.. “¡Duro! ¡Hermano!” -. No. 

Agron intenta enfocar su mirada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Quiere verle una vez más, quiere contemplar su imagen, estamparla en su corazón para siempre y llevarla consigo a donde quiera haya de ir ahora que el fin se acerca... 

\- Eres un idiota, Agron – le repite, pero no es la misma voz. No, no lo es, y al alzar su mirada descubre que tampoco es la misma ilusión: frente a sí Agron puede ahora discernir la figura de la esperanza, del amor, del corazón, del alma... Ya no es el hermano perdido, el hermano caído, el hermano muerto. No. Es él. ¡Es él! El espejismo de Duro se ha transformado en los oscuros y largos cabellos, en piel de bronce, en el dulce rostro de su amor... 

\- ¡Nasir! – y el llanto se adueña de él, no puede evitarlo -. ¡Nasir!

\- Eres un idiota – le grita el sirio, sus ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas. 

\- Nasir, mi amor... – murmura con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan -. Tú has de vivir – le dice -. Tú mereces vivir. No he sido idiota. ¡Dioses! Eres la ilusión más hermosa que he visto en mi vida... 

\- Vive, Agron – le dice el muchacho -. Vive y vuelve a mis brazos. 

Y sonríe. Nasir sonríe, sus facciones plegándose levemente, iluminando su corazón: llora y ríe al mismo tiempo...“¡Qué bello eres!”. 

El muchacho solloza, y el dolor al verlo es incluso mayor que el de la herida que ha atravesado su cuerpo y roto los hilos de su sino... No importa que sea una visión, una ilusión, un espejismo, el dolor en su rostro le rasga las entrañas. 

\- Vuelve a mí, Agron – le dice, extendiendo sus brazos.

“Duele más tu dolor que el mío, mi amor”. 

\- Vuelve a mis brazos – repite el espejismo de la vida, de la promesa. 

\- Tus brazos, Nasir... 

\- Vuelve a mí; vuelve a de donde nunca debiste partir. 

\- No llores, mi amor, no te aflijas. He sido un idiota. 

Con la palabra en los labios Agron siente las sombras adueñarse de su visión, y antes de cerrar los ojos vuelve a contemplar al amor hundido en la pena y la aflicción. “Nasir” quiere decirle, pero ya es tarde. Sus ojos se cierran y cae. Lejos queda la batalla y el estruendo, el alboroto y la confusión. 

“La gloria y la batalla” se dice Agron antes de sumirse en la penumbra, “Nasir, la gloria y la batalla han sido tu amor y tu cuerpo. Tú has sido mi libertad. Perdóname”. 

Silencio. Oscuridad. 

Anochece.


End file.
